1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for controlling an occupant protecting seatbelt system in which the distal end portion of an occupant restraining webbing is moved along a guide rail mounted on the body of a vehicle, and the webbing is thereby automatically fastened to and unfastened from the body of an occupant.
2. Description of the Prior Art
This type of seatbelt system is arranged as shown in FIG. 21. More specifically, an anchor plate 20 is connected through a connecting member to the distal end of a webbing 14 unwound from a retractor 18. This anchor plate 20 is movable in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle while being guided by a guide rail 22 mounted on the body of the vehicle. The apparatus for controlling this seatbelt system is arranged such that, when a door switch, which serves as a means for detecting an occupant entering or leaving the vehicle, detects the fact that the door concerned is opened, a motor 44 is rotated forward so as to move the anchor plate 20 toward the front end of the vehicle, thereby unfastening the webbing 14 from the body of an occupant 12. When the door switch detectes the fact that the door is closed, the motor 44 is rotated backward so as to move the anchor plate 20 toward the rear end of the vehicle, thereby fastening the webbing 14 to the body of the occupant 12.
This type of controlling apparatus suffers, however, from the following problems. When the occupant 12 moves the upper part of his body while the anchor plate 20 is moving, the upper portion of the webbing 14 may interfere with the occupant's neck or head to make him feel uncomfortable. In addition, the motor 44 may be burned out in such case.